


Car Seat Kisses

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: BeksDraws, Wyvern & Charge
Genre: CAR TRIP, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Jamie gets Avery to go on a trip with an ulterior motive in mind!





	Car Seat Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comm from Beks!! I got permission to post it so here ya go! Enjoy Beks’ OCs being cute!
> 
> Music inspo: [You and I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92-eHSMdBG0)  
Hollow  
99

“This is a joke right?” Avery’s eyebrow cocked up as he stared at Jamie. 

Who, smiling, was standing at the passenger side door of his car with it open. The back of his car had mounds of things piled in the back seat. From a quick glance there looked to be piles of food, drinks, blankets, and pillows. 

“If it was, even you would be laughing!” Jamie said happily, bouncing slightly on his heels. “C’moooon it’ll be fun! Just get in! Wait you need to pack first and then get in!”

“I am not going anywhere with you.” It was said with as much coolness as he could muster without sounding heartless. Wait no, he meant to be heartless. “Why would you ever think I would get in a car with you for no reason?”

“But this has a reason!” Jamie was grinning far too much this early in the day for it to be legal. “Avery, I promise you this will be fun.”

Feeling somewhat startled by the earnest tone the other had, Avery finally let out a breath. “Fine fine. Give me five minutes.” He turned around, ignoring the small ‘whoop’ noise he heard, and went into his house to grab some things. He passed his mother in the hall and stopped her. “I’m going to be out for a few hours.”

“Oh! Don’t let that snake hurt you, mon petit!” Adeline puffed up slightly, her disgust for Jamie showing.

“He won’t. I’ll let you know what’s going on later. He hasn’t said where we’re going yet.” Avery continued down to his room with a yawn. He didn’t get into his room before he heard his mom scolding Jamie outside. Snickering, he grabbed a bag and shoved whatever he thought he might need into it before hopling back out front.

“There you are! Ready?” Jamie was still bouncing but looked mildly petrified. He went over to the driver’s side as Avery slid into the passenger seat. Starting up the car, Jamie looked at him with a serious expression. “She scares me.”

“She should.” Avery shrugged, buckling up. “Where are we going?”

“Road trip!” Jamie said excitedly before pulling away from the curb at the Blackburn residence. He managed to dodge the failing hand and what appeared to be a bag of chips, laughing. “Hey now, no distracting the driver!”

“Its 8 in the morning! Where the hell could we possibly be going this early in the morning?” Avery grumbled, twisting slightly so he was facing the other. There was an irritating grin on Jamie’s lips yet again and it made him want to punch it right off. But he was right, he was driving and distracting a driver was a bad idea. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he settled for getting as comfortable as he could in the seat. Sleep was still tugging on him after he had been rudely woken up by the other repeatedly calling his phone until he answered. Yawning, he rubbed at his face before yelping in surprise when a blanket was shoved into his face. “The fuck?!”

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when we make the first stop.” Jamie said, still holding onto the blanket while keeping an eye on the road. He only relinquished his grip when he felt Avery take hold of it firmly. He took a peek over at the other and quickly looked up ahead again, feeling his ears heat up slightly. Avery looked way too cute all curled up under the blanket on the seat like that it wasn’t fair. 

“First stop?” It was muffled behind a hand but still a question nonetheless.

“Mhm, go to sleep.” Was the response before a hand was haphazardly ruffling dark hair. “I promise nothing bad will happen.” He removed his hand when he felt the batting at it from the other but didn’t hear anything else from Avery. Eventually he turned on the music to a low volume to fill the silence as he drove.

It didn’t drown out Avery’s quiet snoring though.

The car pulling to a stop woke up Avery a couple of hours later, making him sit upright and rub at his face. Blinking blearily, he took in where they were. All he saw were trees. So many trees and what seemed to be a rest stop. Glancing over towards where Jamie should have been, he was met with an empty seat. “Prescott?” He yawned, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before he was startled by the back door opening. 

“Hey! You’re awake!” Jamie said cheerily. “First stop! I was gonna give you a few more minutes before waking you.”

“Where are we?” 

“Couple hours from home. Only like three hours left! Get out and stretch a bit. The next stop isn’t for another hour or so.” Shutting the back door, Jamie started walking away from the car towards the building.

Avery quickly got out of the car, snapping the door shut behind him as he looked around them. “You still haven’t said where we’re going by the way. My mom wanted me to tell her.” Not a total lie.

“I already told her! Well, she got it out of me earlier.” A visible shudder of fear went through Jamie at the memory. “Wanna explore?” He tilted his head towards the other with a grin. He got a strange look in return from Avery. “We don’t have to take too long but come on! This place is pretty!”

“I’m not hiking around a damn rest stop if that’s what you want me to do right now.” Avery replied, raising an eyebrow. He picked up his pace to get ahead of the other to head into the building. 

Jamie ended up wheedling him into at least exploring the small path he had found nearby. And by wheedling, he literally picked up a screeching Avery and hauled him down the path. It wasn’t until they had been walking for about a half hour that Jamie realized they needed to get back to the car to keep on schedule for his plan. He was a little sad he didn’t get to carry Avery back to the car as the other practically sprinted ahead of him when he tried to haul him back over his shoulder. 

It was another three hours left to the trip but when they got there, Avery was in awe with the scenery. When he didn’t make a move to get out of the car, Jamie nudged his shoulder with a grin. He got a palm shoved into his face for that before the door was opened and slammed shut soon after. Jamie quickly hopped out of the car to follow the other. 

“A national park?” Avery asked cautiously as he started reading the large sign they had parked next to. “Why here?” He tipped his head back to look for Jamie but found the other still by the car, rummaging in the trunk. When a backpack was pulled out and slung over the other’s shoulder, Avery let out a heavy sigh. “We’re hiking?”

“Not too far I promise.” Jamie hummed, locking his car up before hopping next to Avery. “And we aren’t staying the night either. I told your mom we’d be back super late tonight.” He slung an arm around Avery’s shoulders and started walking up the path, leading the other with him. He wouldn’t say it but he had a feeling that if he hadn’t done it, Avery wouldn’t have followed. When his arm wasn’t shrugged off, he felt a wave of warmth go through him. As much as they argued, their friendship had gotten a lot better and it felt like Avery was starting to trust him a lot more these days. 

Eventually, they parted from each other as the path got too narrow to walk side by side and Avery walked ahead of him. Gave Jamie a cute view at least. The further they hiked the path, the chattier it seemed to make Avery as he started asking questions about the are and why did he get dragged along with today of all days. Jamie could have taken Carter after all, he was more athletic than Avery was and would be a better hiking partner. Jamie had to come up with a reason very quickly for that one. 

They didn’t pass by any other hikers but they could hear people down other trails. Cracking noises and bird calls were the only things that broke their conversations. Now and then, Avery would stop to look around or listen to the animals making noises. Jamie stealthily took out his phone and took a few photos, making sure his camera shutter was off to avoid being caught. The small male looked cute with the curious look on his face any time he heard a noise. Jamie wanted to save these moments for later.

Avery didn’t have to know about them.

Eventually Jamie reached a hand out and tugged Avery to a stop, dragging him down a smaller path to an open area. “Here we go! Let’s stop here.” He shrugged off the backpack, setting it on one of the tables before pulling out different bags of food.

“Did you...Did you seriously pack a fucking picnic?” Avery deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as he watched Jamie grab more things from the bag but was now looking sheepish. “What the fuck, Prescott?”

Jamie turned a grin towards him. “I figured we’d be hungry by the time we got here?” He shrugged, settling down and patted the spot across from him. He patted the spot harder when Avery didn’t budge before he heard the familiar heavy sigh from him. “There’s chips!” He added as if that would sway the other’s mood. It worked.

“What time are we going to be getting back?” Avery asked, grabbing the offered bag and opening it up to grab a handful. 

“Uhhh, if all things go fine? We should be back around 1am?” Jamie shrugged, snagging the chip bag quickly. “If we leave around 7 we should be fine.” He thought he was going to get yelled at for that one but when he didn’t, he peered into Avery’s face. What he saw honestly surprised him. Avery looked almost disappointed but it was gone far too fast before Jamie could comment. Instead, he shoved more food at the other. “Eat up! I brought way too much and I don’t wanna take too much back.” That didn’t get a reaction either other than Avery just nodding and grabbing more food. 

As soon as their lunch was over, they packed up everything and threw away their garbage before starting on their way back down the hiking path. Instead of the chatter from Avery, they had just comfortable silence. Jamie wasn’t sure which one he preferred. 

Getting back to the car seemed like it took less time than it took going to the picnic area. But it was starting to get darker out and Jamie knew they had to get on the road before it got too late. He had wholeheartedly expected Avery to fall asleep in the seat as he drove them back home but when the other grabbed his phone and flipped through the music before putting on a playlist, he couldn’t help but grin. That got the palm in the face reaction he had been waiting for since their lunch. 

At some point, Avery did doze off and Jamie just made sure that his head wasn’t at an awkward angle so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable when he woke up. He might have also slipped his hand through the dark locks lightly once or twice. Who was there to see it? Or the small smile Avery had on his lips as well. 

It was nearing 1am by the time Jamie pulled the car up to the curb of the Blackburn’s house. He let out a quiet sigh before he turned to Avery to wake him up. Gently shaking his shoulder, he tried to prod him awake. “Hey, Avery. Wake up. This is where the train lets off the last passenger for the night.”

“You’re a shitty conductor if you only ever have one passenger a night.” Avery grumbled, rubbing at his face as he sat up fully. Blearily looking around, he unbuckled himself. He was about to turn to let himself out when he felt Jamie grab his arm and tug. “What is it now?” He sighed, turning to face the other. He looked conflicted for a moment before suddenly looking determined. “What?”

Jamie tugged on him more to pull him closer before he quickly pressed their lips together. He let go of Avery’s arm as he pulled away, ready to defend himself. “Ah-Sorry. Wanted to do that all day.” He mumbled, feeling worry gnaw at him when Avery just stared at him. “Uhhh, okay. I’ll take whatever ass kicking you’re planning-”

Avery quickly cut him off by tipping forward and kissing him firmly. When he pulled back, he snorted. “You look like an idiot.” He pushed the door open and stepped out before peering back into the car. “See ya.”

It was only after the door snapped shut when Jamie finally got his wits back. Blinking rapidly, he stared at Avery’s retreating form and watched him open and shut the door behind him. “G’night, Avery.” He said to no one as he rested his head on his seat. A giddy laugh bubbled out of him as he pulled away from the curb so he could head home, resting his fingertips against his lips. 

Avery’s lips had felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Find me on twitter @Shugo_Ookami


End file.
